Polymers are subject to a strong electrostatic charge which when applied, can be discharged only slowly due to low electrical conductivity. Rapid discharging is desirable for example for reasons of safety and aesthetics. Adverse effects of static charge build-up include the soiling of polymer surfaces, electrical shocks to persons touching polymers, disruption of production caused by the adhesion of film webs, destruction of electronic components, lump formation in polymer powders, and sparking followed by ignition, which may result in serious explosions.
Further details relating to antistatic additives and the mechanism of static charging may be found, for example, in the “Plastics Additives Handbook”, editors R. Gaechter and H. Mueller, Hanser Publishers, 4th edition, 1993, pages 749-773.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,245 discloses antistatic polyamides, polyesters and polyolefins that comprise aliphatic polyetheresteramides.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,230,838 and 4,332,920 teaches a method for the preparation of moldable and extrudable aliphatic polyetheresteramides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,995 discloses polyetheresteramides with aromatic backbones.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,604,284, 5,652,326 and 5,886,098 disclose antistatic thermoplastic resin compositions comprising a certain polyetheresteramide additive.
GB 2112795 and GB 2112789 disclose the use of aliphatic polyetheresteramide additives in polyolefins.
GB 1518060 teaches antistatic polyetheresteramide fibers and filaments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,206 discloses compositions comprising thermoplastic or elastomeric polymer substrates and an antistatic mixture in the form of contiguous fibers. A component of the antistatic fibers may be for example polyetheresteramides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,065 discloses pigment-compatible thermoplastic molding compositions that comprise a block polyetherpolyamide, a block polyetheresterpolyamide, an amorphous copolyamide and a modified copolyolefin.
WO 02/055411 teaches antistatic flexible intermediate bulk containers. The containers are prepared with polyolefin fibers which contain a polyetheresteramide or a polyester-ether block copolymer as an antistatic additive.
JP09040855 teaches combinations of antistatic agents in polycarbonate.
It has been found that polymer substrates are made effectively antistatic by the incorporation therein of at least one permanent antistatic agent selected from the group consisting of the polyetheresteramides, and at least one migratory antistatic agent selected from the group consisting of the alkylsulfonic acid salts, the alkyl diethanolamines and the alkyldiethanolamides.